<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 a.m by q_ello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610860">4 a.m</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello'>q_ello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sixdrabbles челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Romione, Summer Vacation, lapslock, minor one-sided pansmione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ты не сбываешься хоть снишься в ночь на пятницу</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sixdrabbles челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 a.m</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL_Gabry/gifts">SL_Gabry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>второй фичок для челленджа #sixdrabbles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>у панси неровный загар — белые кресты рассекают её ступни, и такие же белые браслеты обхватывают её щиколотки. бледные пересекающиеся линии лежат на её лопатках. она похожа на смешанный шоколад — ну, когда к молочному примешивают белый.</p><p>панси должно бы это раздражать, но она смеётся каждый раз, когда снимает сандалии. а потом добавляет: «не завидуй, дорогуш», когда драко спрашивает, в чём дело.</p><p>а он ей не завидует. велика ли честь.</p><p>у поттера загар намного ровнее — было сложно уговорить этого упёртого барана вылезти из своих джинс и надеть шорты, но в этом столкновении драко всё-таки победил.</p><p>вот ему драко уже завидует — всё равно под футболкой кроется чуть менее смуглая кожа, да, он знает, и это тоже выглядит довольно забавно, но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение со спиной панси. и уж тем более ни в какое сравнение с драко, который если и покрывается пятнами, то разве что красного цвета.</p><p>солнце ненавидит его. наверное, инстинктивно чувствует в нём что-то плохое.</p><p>мама говорила не выдумывать, солнце светит всем одинаково, а у него просто пониженная концентрация меланина, но по факту она просто меняет шило на мыло.</p><p>рядом с поттером драко себя неожиданно ощущает бледным, почти прозрачным приведением.</p><p>всё это из-за окружающей обстановки. пляж и солнце не дают нужного контраста, делающего его таинственным аристократом, и тут драко некого винить — сетовать на погоду в его семнадцать уже как-то глупо. тем более, если учитывать, что приехать сюда хотел именно он. если учитывать, что столкновение по этому поводу было намного серьёзнее, чем спор о джинсах.</p><p>он бы без проблем оплатил все затраты в одиночку (и надеясь, что папа будет не так много ворчать), но что панси, что поттер — те ещё горделивые скотины, а что там по поводу других ему уже было не интересно.</p><p>в дороге они с уизелом чуть не выцарапали друг другу глаза.</p><p>потом, когда их всё-таки оторвали друг от друга, панс полезла драться с уизелом сама. и тогда заразилась этим «не завидуй, дорогуш», брошенным ей от драко.</p><p>она всегда была злопамятной, но он, опять-таки, явно не в праве её за это судить.</p><p>драко смотрит из тени зонта на всех этих идиотов, играющих у сетки. он понятия не имеет, в чём смысл, он не слушал правил и, на самом-то деле, ему не было интересно — панс смогла уговорить присоединиться только блейза, и, драко кажется, она будет удовлетворена только тогда, когда неплохо зарядит этим мячом по чьей-то голове.</p><p>поттер прыгает, чтобы достать до сетки — он всё-ещё такой маленький по сравнению с остальными, и это почему-то вызывает в драко лёгкий приступ нежности, — и его белая футболка приподнимается, оголяя на секунду кусок спины.</p><p>игра всё ещё неинтересная, но понаблюдать за ней драко явно не против.</p><p>он не следит за мячом — и именно поэтому замечает опасность только тогда, когда поттер оборачивается. солнце с ненавистью прожигает в нём дыру, как только он выкатывается из тени, а панси, скотина, ржёт так, что хватается за живот. а потом даёт уизелу пять.</p><p>он утопит её. или отравит. у него будет ещё много времени подумать, но безнаказанной она не останется.</p><p>за мячом посылают поттера — посылает панси, и это вроде как немного смягчает её участь, так уж и быть.</p><p>тот кидает мяч обратно, а сам заваливается на освободившийся шезлонг — грейнджер приходится не только судить, но и самой встать в игру.</p><p>— не возражаешь? — спрашивает он у драко.</p><p>— возражаю.</p><p>— ну и ладно.</p><p>звучит вполне себе справедливо.</p><p>поттер разглядывает его какое-то время, приподнявшись на локтях.</p><p>— думаешь о том, достаточно ли я несчастно выгляжу, чтобы освободить для меня <em>моё </em>место?</p><p>— мы с тобой вместе как орео.</p><p>— я не знаю, что такое орео.</p><p>— печенье такое. тебе бы понравилось есть его с молоком. наверное. можешь подойти?</p><p>драко чувствует подвох — но он всегда чувствует подвох.</p><p>может, так будет проще выпнуть поттера из его территории.</p><p>поттер протягивает руку к его ладони, прикладывается после словесной перепалки пальцами. его ладонь чуть влажная после игры и очень, очень горячая.</p><p>— видишь? — говорит он. — красивый контраст.</p><p>а потом драко тянет его на себя и происходит новое столкновение. сзади слышатся крики поддержки, возможно, обращённые к ним, драко спешит улечься в шезлонг, пока поттер не очухался, но его уже цепляют за щиколотку, и в итоге он чуть не разбивает себе нос об железный подлокотник. шезлонг выезжает из тени, вытолкнутый руками, а они разлёживаются на песке — к ноге всё ещё чувствуется прикосновение. драко отчаянно подавляет в себе желание разбить поттеру ногой очки — подумаешь, грейнджер их починит одним разом больше.</p><p>очки он всё-таки разбивает — рефлекторно, когда поттер щекочет его за пятку.</p><p> </p><p>его будит крик. из подземелий, холла или откуда-то ещё — он точно не знает. в свои семнадцать он уже даже не сильно пугается.</p><p>следом не слышится никакого смеха тёти беллатрикс, или чьих-то мольб, или довольного, почти шипящего голоса тёмного лорда.</p><p>только вакуумная тишина и его собственное тяжёлое дыхание.</p><p>и тогда драко вспоминает, что всегда ставит на ночь заглушки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>